


Come Fly with Me?

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, s8 doesn't exist in my world, shiro talks about his fears with loving keith, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Shiro stares at the stars and dreams of chasing comets and sprinting around the rings of Saturn, dancing across the sky. His grandfather told him when he was still so very young that he could do anything if he put his mind to it, and Shiro wanted to make the impossiblepossible.Shiro loves Keith across the stars, he just needs to figure how to let himself do it.





	Come Fly with Me?

Shiro stares at the stars and dreams of chasing comets and sprinting around the rings of Saturn, dancing across the sky. His grandfather told him when he was still so very young that he could do anything if he put his mind to it, and Shiro wanted to make the impossible _possible_.

Perhaps that was what drew him to the Garrison, then made him sign up for the mission to Kerberos. He knew it was dangerous, that there was a chance he'd never get to come back, but none of that mattered when all he could think of was the vast frontier of space, gliding through the cosmos.

Even after the Galra, the Pits, the fear that drenched him in sweat when he woke screaming at night, he still stares at the stars and dreams of things that are better, that make his blood sing and his heart soar.

Shiro loves the stars like the sun loves the sky, like the rain loves the clouds, like Keith—

Like Keith loves him.

And that scares Shiro. It scares Shiro in a way that's hard to put into words, because Keith's smile is the sun, the stars, the moon, the universe and Shiro can't help but want to dance around it, too.

Keith is the impossible, and Shiro doesn't want to lasso him down, chain him to a world that doesn't deserve him. He's too beautiful for earth.

Keith deserves so much more than what he can give, and he wants Keith to have the chance at a youth Shiro was denied for so long. He wants to love Keith, but it's terrifying to watch him fall out of the sky as the lions crash back down to Earth. Shiro's heart breaks and he thinks for the first time that maybe his universe is falling, too.

That's what Keith is. Keith is the universe, and Shiro is powerless in its grasp.

He tries to pull himself away, tries to break the love between them, but he can't. He knows that no matter what he does, how far he runs, how much it hurts—he will always find himself back in Keith's arms.

He will always find his way home.

It takes twists and turns, failures and consequences, but Shiro knows the moment he finds himself at Keith's door after one of Keith's space missions that he needs Keith more than anything else, the fear and the consequences be damned.

And Keith smiles that smile, the one that is so filled with love and joy, and Shiro can't stop himself from falling to his knees.

"Come fly with me?"

"Let's... let's fly away."

Their hands touch, then lips, and Shiro knows that Keith is the impossible, but this?

This is possible.


End file.
